


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - M/M Bracket #3 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, March Madness, Pre-Canon, Street Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: But what can you do when you have to deal with people?: They're not very good scoundrels, but they're good together.





	March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - M/M Bracket #3 Winner

Shaketown is a bust: Lando loses a bundle and Han gets shortchanged, and in the end they're chased back to the Falcon shivering through the streets only just faster than the blaster fire. They're saved by a groundquake, but they still have no food and no credits to their names.

Once the shaking stops, they take off. Hyperspace is a quiet lull alone together; Lando takes down the good blankets and shakes them clean, and Han is able to unearth two ancient veg-meat rations. The blumfruit's done fermenting, too, he announces. It stinks.

Still, Lando would rather be nowhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "But what can you do when you have to deal with people?"](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LANDO IN THE FINAL FOUR!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdhDIv37wQJ9AMMWUnms6vkGcw-kMoIsRHYfLvAJgDCf4wKGw/viewform)


End file.
